1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental operating equipment, and particularly to interchangeable equipment for use by the Dental Assistant so that she may operate from either side of the patient's chair, depending upon whether the dentist is right-handed or left-handed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Horowitz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,609 describes a dental equipment stand which is capable of both vertical and rotational movement relative to its mounting means, as well as having a motor-driven, horizontally-movable, floor-mounted support for imparting horizontal movement to the hollow column and instrument head relative to the dental chair.
The Junkel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,799 describes a vertically-adjustable dental tray assembly which is motor operated and has a pair of swinging arms that support a dental tray.
The Coburn U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,620 describes dental operating units with a waist-high, horizontal counter having the hand pieces located adjacent its front edge, with a control panel immediately above it, while the operating units for the hand pieces are disposed in a compartment at eye level to a standing dentist. There is a movable drawer storage unit mounted on wheels that can be shifted around at will, but it does not include electrical, hydraulic and vacuum systems, as are needed by the Dental Assistant.
The Maurer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,513 describes a horizontally-sliding support for a dental bowl unit.
The Wolf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,382 describes cabinet structure for a dental treatment room, and primarily a mobile cabinet. There is an arm that carries a tray that is usable for dental hand instruments and slow speed hand pieces. An extendible and contractible second arm which moves up, down, side-to-side is attached to an upright support and has connected at its outer end a holder for dental high-speed air turbines and air-water syringe.
The Burton U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,741 interconnects the equipment cabinet and the patient's chair for simultaneous vertical movement under the control of the dentist.
The Borgelt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,263 describes a dental instrument delivery system comprising a pair of dental units individually mounted on swivels under the head of the patient who is reclining in the dental chair.